


Ring ring (I miss you all the way from over here)

by septnanis



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Canon, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, SoRiku Week 2019, on occasion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septnanis/pseuds/septnanis
Summary: Sora goes on a trip by himself and decides to give Riku a phone call.Written for Soriku Week 2019 | day 2: Distance
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Ring ring (I miss you all the way from over here)

“I want to see straight, relaxed arms,” Riku says as he walks through his students, keeping a straight face even though half of them are starting to grin and occasionally giggle. The summer heat is intense, but Riku had chosen a nice spot in the shade. “Not that straight, you’re not trying to stab someone, relax…”

“Master Riku!” Another student comes running across the grass. He stops and stands at parade rest, looking a little out of breath. Riku makes the mental note to inform these students they don’t have to treat him like an army general. They aren’t soldiers.

“What is it?” He asks.

The student nods his head. “Telephone call for you, Master,” He says. “It’s Master Sora, calling from Radiant Garden.”

Riku nods back at him. “I’ll take it in the Hall.” He turns to his students. “You all can take a break. Make sure to drink a lot of water.” All of his students don’t wait another moment and they all dart off in different directions, after bowing politely to their teacher.

He’s almost glad to be interrupted, the heat really was stifling and once inside he notices how much cooler the Hall is. On one of the sidetables the telephone lies in waiting for him. He clears his throat and picks it up.

“Hello, you,” He says, anticipation at hearing Sora’s voice like butterflies in his stomach.

“Ahh, Riku, hi!” Sora replies, sounding a little out of breath.

With a smile Riku turns so he can lean against the wall, pressing the phone a little closer. “How have you been?”

A little bit of static breaks over the connection, but then the sound of Sora’s voice is clear again. Riku can hear rain in the background, the slight crackling of thunder. He almost wishes Sora could send the rain his way, it might take the edge off the heat.

“Great!” Sora exclaims. “I found almost a dozen new synthesis materials I can use for forging. The students are going to be so excited when I get back.”

_I’ll be excited when you get back_ , Riku thinks, but doesn’t say. He doesn’t want Sora to feel bad about taking some time away from the Land of Departure. And while being connected at the heart doesn’t make them telepathic, clearly Sora felt something through the link.

“Riku… I’ll be home soon, I promise,” He says and Riku sighs.

“Please, enjoy your time there,” Riku insists. “Knowing you’re having a good time makes me very happy. And the students are keeping me busy.”

Sora laughs. “Good! But, I do miss you,” He says and Riku leans into the phone. “It feels weird walking through a crowd by myself and not having a hand to hold or an arm to hang off of. Sometimes I’ll see something great and turn around to show you and… well, it takes a little getting used to.”

“I guess we do tend to get a little attached at the hip sometimes,” Riku replies. “It’s good to do our own thing and miss each other sometimes.”

Sora agrees. “I showed your picture to a lady who gave me a great deal on some Twilight Shards and she said you were a dish,” Riku laughs and actually blushes a little. Even worlds away, at such distance, Sora flirting with him could always bring a smile to his face. “She said something else too… that you have a kind face.”

It isn’t something he’s ever been described as having before. Riku rather thinks he has somewhat of a stern face, he doesn’t smile as easily as most people. Certainly not as easily as Sora does.

“She’s right, you know,” Sora says, in a tone that makes Riku twist his fingers through the cord of the telephone. “I’m _so_ lucky.”

Every fibre of Riku’s being wants to protest and tell Sora that he’s the lucky one, to have someone like Sora as his best friend, his husband. Every so often Riku will catch sight of his wedding ring, multi colored and forged by Sora himself, glinting up at him and he can barely believe it’s even real, even thought it’s been years. But he takes the compliment.

“Can’t wait to see you again,” Riku says and counts the days left in his head. Four days. He can handle four more days. So long as he knows they’ll cross the distance and be together again, he can wait as long he needs to. “Have fun and make sure to take lots of pictures.”

“Yes, sir!” Sora replies enthusiastically and Riku can already sense the barrage of pictures he’ll be sent via Gummiphone. “I expect to be welcomed home with many hugs and kisses!”

“All of them,” Riku says and laughs. “They’re all for you, anyway.”

“And the sound of trumpets! That fancy carpet Aqua has rolled out whenever there’s a big event, and the big lights!” Sora goes on and on, his voice infectious and beloved.

Before he could get too far in his crazy plans for his welcome home, Riku interrupts him. “I’ll be sure to make sure you get the welcome home a legendary Keyblade Master and Forger like yourself deserves.”

Riku can practically hear the blush through the phone. “Ahh, Riku, when you put it like that…”

“You’ve got four days and a couple thousand miles to prepare yourself,” Riku says.

Sora laughs. “I could be a million miles away from you, and still always be ready to see you again.”

After he’s said goodbye and the click on the other side of the phone ends the conversation, Riku presses the phone to his chest.

Four more days compared to a lifetime is nothing, really.

**Author's Note:**

> At some point it may get a little stale but I do love writing them married and happy and successful. Riku as a teacher, Sora forging Keyblades and teaching others to do it. Sometimes it's okay to take a little time apart, no matter how devoted you are to each other. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, I'm on Twitter at @laughertea.


End file.
